Filling In Plot Holes
by Robin Gurl
Summary: These are short stories on what I think happened when the Ronin's got hurt but never showed it. Most if not all will be Cye Centric but all the Ronin's will get hurt as well. RR


Filling in Plot Holes  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 1

(This is what we didn't see after the Ronin's met Sarenbo the first time!)

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors belong to Sun Rise

Mia stood over the edge of the mountain staring down at the other Ronins. She had gotten Ryo in her jeep and home and was now back to collect the others. Sarenbo had zapped all of them of their power and energy. Sage and Rowen were some how still in full battle armor unconisous on the ground beside Kento and Cye who were in their sub armor, they were unconsious as well.

To her amazement Sage stirred and sat up shaking his head. "SAGE!" She shouted excitedly waving her arms. He looked up and stared blankly.

"Mia? What happened? Oh. Sarenbo." He glanced around from where he was sitting to see Rowen beside him still knocked out. A few feet away Kento and Cye were in the same state as Rowen. "Mia where is Ryo?" He shouted back up standing cautiously.

"At the house. Can you get the others up here?"

"I can try. Cye and Rowen look pretty beat up. I'm going to try and heal some of their wounds before coming up with them. I'll move Kento first." He stumbled over to the orange warrior and knelt down. First he did a body check with his healing powers to make sure Kento wasn't injured anywhere then picked him up and started to climb the mountain.

He placed Kento in the jeep. Before he was about to decend Kento tugged on his arm. "Sage, be...be careful with Cye. My little buddy got ..got toasted."

Sage returned a warm smile and patted Kento's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kento. I'll be careful. Just rest."

After he was reassured, Kento leaned back in the seat and shut his eyes. Sage started once again and started to climb down the mountain. Rocks and rubble slid down around him. His green armor crunched the smaller rocks into pebbles as he slid. He didn't know who to grab next. If he got one up then Mia could work on his wounds up there and then Sage could start the healing process on the other.

It was finally decided that who ever was the least injured would go up first. It was no surprise who was the least injured. For once Rowen's hard head came in handy and he was only suffering from minor injuries and a lot of energy loss. Sage healed a couple of the open cuts and scrapes then cradle carried the Warrior of Strata up the steep hill. Unlike Kento, Sage knew that Rowen wasn't going to wake up. The blue haired Ronin knew exactly how to maximize shut eye time and wasn't afraid to do it.

"Check his left wrist, Mia. I think I felt a fracture." Mia nodded and glanced up once from her work on Rowen to watch Sage go down a third time. She knew that Cye must have been the worst off if Rowen was the first to come up.

Down at the bottom of the nearly vacant valley the Warrior of Halo hovered over the youngest. Cye was lying straight on his back eyes shut and hands clenched into fists.

"Cye." Sage said softly running his armored fingers gently through the auburn hair. Even through the armor he could feel the softness of it. Like a puppy dogs hair, it was fun to stroke. "Shin-kun."

Cye stirred weakly and his eyes fluttered opening to slight slits. He stared blankly at Sage and his lips formed Sage's pet name. A weak smile crossed the innocent features. Sage matched the smile and touched Cye's clenched up fists. They loosened and let go laying out palm up.

Halo touched Torrent's forehead, the one visable violet eye closed and they both started to glow their respected colors. Cye whimpered softly from the pain and over exhurstion. Sage concentrated harder trying to rid all of the black energy from Cye's body and armor.

After he was sure Cye was healed enough to be moved, Sage gathered Cye carefully up into his arms. He made sure no sharp points to his armor was poking Cye in any weird direction before starting up the mountain.

Once up on top Sage noticed Rowen was awake with his left arm in a sling. "Ro, you hanging in there?"

The blue haired boy looked up in surprise and a big grin crawled across his once pain stricken face. "Sage, buddy! Yo surived!"

"Of course I survived. We all did amazingly." Sage walked over and sat Cye down in the jeep minding his head. Kento woke up immediately and cuddled the boy close. "Careful with him Kento. He's very weak."

"I got him now, Sage. Go on and take care of Ro." Kento smiled thankfully and went on talking to his best friend. "Hey there fishy! Awake or sleepy? Guess sleepy. Ok use Kento-chan as pillow! It's what I'm here for!"

Mia stepped back and watched with amusement as Kento continued to chit chat with a sleeping Cye. Sage helped Rowen to the car and went Mother Hen on the blue haired Ronin to which Rowen despised and wasted no time in telling Sage how much he hated it.

Sage took it all in not replying back once instead continuing his mothering. He dodged blows and kicks to bodily parts. After a couple of minutes of nearly destryoing all that was holy to his manliness threatened to burn every single one of Rowen's books if he didn't behave. Rowen straightened up and pouted sitting back in the seat.

Mia climbed in and looked behind her. Cye was half awake now and nuzzleing into Kento's stroking hand weakly. Rowen was still in full pouting mode and Sage was using all of his healing powers to check every vital sign Rowen had and some she didn't know a human had. She laughed and started the jeep up driving off wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
